On chip embedded memory with non-volatility can enable energy and computational efficiency. One approach for embedded memory options is STT-MRAM (Spin-Transfer Torque Magnetic Random Access Memory). Spin polarized current is generated towards a surface of a conductor (e.g., top and bottom surfaces of a conductor) if electric charge current is flowing along the conductor (wire). The Spin Hall Effect (SHE) occurs in materials with high spin-orbit coupling for electrons. SHE is quantified via a Spin Hall coefficient (theta SHE), which is the ratio of the spin polarized current density along a z-axis and charge current density along a y-axis for a conductive wire lying along the y-axis.
A conventional approach for magnetization switching by SHE is applied to ferromagnetic element (e.g. made of CoFeB) that is formed adjacent to a Spin Hall wire (e.g. tantalum or tungsten) that is significantly wider and longer than the ferromagnetic element. The spin polarized current is injected from the Spin Hall wire into an entire cross-sectional area of the ferromagnetic element. This leads to a large required current and large voltage drop in the wire.